Journey Through the Regions
Journey Through the Regions '''(also known as '''Pokémon Generation Next, or Pokémon GX), is a series of fanfictions detailed around the travels and adventures of beginner trainers Scarlett Montgomery and Bailey Ketchum from the Kalos region. The story is divided into arcs, which will be posted as separate stories. Summary Arc 1: Kalos While in Sinnoh studying the Creation Trio, Professor Ailey Montgomery goes missing. Five years later, her daughter Scarlett, is beginning her Pokémon Journey and plans to use it as a way to find out what happened to her mother. Joining her on both quests, is her best friend, Bailey Ketchum. Arc 2: Unova With her father now missing, Scarlett can't wait any longer. She takes off in the middle of the night to begin searching. Bailey is surprised to learn that Scarlett left already and takes off after her, wanting her best friend to know that she is always with her. Along the way, the two meet new friends and rivals. Can Scarlett find clues to her parents' disappearances? Arc 3: Kanto With Tara heading off to the Johto region, Scarlett and Bailey remain in Kanto. Wanting to keep Scarlett's spirits up, after not learning anything on her parents, Bailey suggests they go through the Kanto since they are there anyway. Along the way, Bailey gets wind of Pokémon Contests and decides to try out. With a new plan, the girls hope they have a smoother adventure and not deal with any villains... or they hoped. Arc 4: Alola Kanto is over and done with, and Scarlett still hasn't found anything on her missing parents. Wanting her friend to take her mind off things for a bit, Bailey invites her to her parents' summer house in Hau'oli City, Alola. Of course, the girls never have a relaxing time and soon they find themselves attending the Pokémon School, meeting new friends and dealing with a new evil team, Team Nightskull. Arc 5: TBA Arc 6: TBA Arc: Galar With their last journey over, Bailey and Scarlett are unsure what to do next. Upon hearing about the Galar region from Ash, the girls decide to head there. While partaking in the Gym Challenges, Scarlett finds family history she never knew about. Main Characters Arc 1: Kalos * Scarlett Montgomery * Bailey Ketchum * Dallas Montgomery * Ailey Montgomery * Kestral Morgan * Team Neo Flare ** Erica Knowles ** Titania Vega ** Ophelia Vega Arc 2: Unova * Triton Cousins ** Camryn Triton ** Blaise Triton ** Ellie Triton * Gavin * Tara Allen * Cassie Allen * Team Neo Flare ** Ophelia Vega ** Titania Vega Arc 3: Kanto * Beckett Takeshi * Everest Takeshi * Gabriella Takeshi * Jaylen McMiller/Titania Vega * Team Rocket ** Valentina Giordano ** Calypso Reyes ** Logan West ** Vera Skylark * Team Neo Flare ** Ophelia Vega ** Clayton Johnson Arc 4: Alola * Professor Axelle Kukui * Ren Ester (son of Lillie Ester) * Reed Ibis (son of Mallow Ibis) * Kenna Char (daughter of Kiawe Char) * Sophie Mamane (daughter of Sophocles Mamane) * Lake Brooklyn (son of Lana Brooklyn) * Team Nightskull Galar Region * Galar Royal Family ** King Hudson ** Princess Freya * Kendall Mikael (Freya's Rival) * Chairwoman Petunia Trivia * When the Galar region appears, it will be 20 years since the Game/Anime showed it; some characters might be different. Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Pokémon Next Generation series